Das große Nichts
Das große Nichts '''ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der Fünften Staffel und die '''Einhundertundelfte der Serie. Inhalt EIN EXPLOSIVES STAFFELFINALE – Todunglücklich aufgrund einer unerwarteten Tragödie ist Daedacht sich selbst zusammenzuhalten, während er Bonnie stärker als jemals zuvor drängt, einen Weg zu finden, den Zerfall der Anderen Seite zu stoppen. Elena nimmt die Sache selbst in die Hand und verlangt, dass Liv und Luke ihr helfen. Liv weigert sich zu kooperieren bis Caroline ihr eine persönliche Motivation liefert. Sheriff Forbes ist entsetzt, als Markos Gewalt gegenüber Tyler/Julian einsetzt um zu beweisen, dass Mystic Falls jetzt unter der Kontrolle der Traveler ist. Mit neuen Informationen von Sheriff Forbes, kommt Damon mit einem gefährlichen Plan an, der auf ein exaktes Timing von Jeremy und Matt setzt. Livs brüske Bemerkung bezüglich Stefans kriegt eine überraschend emotionale Reaktion von Caroline. Als sich die Bedingungen auf der Anderen Seite verschlechtern, nutzt Bonnie die Chance, um eine alte Rechnung zu begleichen. Schließlich verursacht Damons Plan eine enorme Explosion in Mystic Falls und hinterlässt eine Spur der Verwirrung, Heldentum, Aufopferung, Erleichterung und Verzweiflung. Handlung Am Anfang sieht man Stefan toten Körper und Caroline daneben sitzen. Danach kommen Damon und Elena hinzu und Stefan droht ins Nichts gezogen zu werden aber Lexi rettet ihn. Damon ist innerlich zerrissen und bedroht Bonnie, die ihm mitteilt, dass ihr Plan dennoch durchgeführt werden kann, da Enzo jemanden gefunden hat der den Zauber kennt. Aber sie brauchen noch eine Hexe. Dafür stoppen Elena und Caroline Luke und Liv und zwingen Liv ihnen zu helfen den Zauber zu sprechen indem Caroline Luke umbringt. Damon erklärt, währenddessen den Plan. Matt und Jeremy werden eine Gasleitung aufbrechen und dann würden die Traveller, die von Liz durch eine Party in den Grill gelockt wurden sterben. Aber er erklärt nicht dass er die Explosion auslösen wird. Lexi und Stefan suchen in der Zeit nach Alaric damit sie zusammen ins Leben schreiten können. In zwischen Zeit verschieben die Traveller die Grenze der Stadt so weit wie ihr Zauber reicht. Danach werfen sie Julian hinein der darauf sofort stirbt. Und so landet auch Tyler auf der anderen Seite. Enzo berichtet Bonnie jemanden gefunden zu haben der Liv den Zauber beibringt. Es ist Silas der auch zurück will. Aber als er Liv den Zauber beigebracht hat wird er ins Nichts gezogen. Damon weiht Elena in den vollen Plan ein und beide nehmen Abschied. Dann spricht Liv den Zauber und Matt und Jeremy kappen die Leitung. Bonnie und ihre Grams verabschieden sich und Shiela findet frieden. Liz wird der Zeit von Markos im Grill fest, doch der Plan fliegt auf. Damon setzt sich in sein Auto und macht sich bereit und ist überrascht als Elena zu ihm steigt. Sie fahren in den Grill und der explodiert. Plötzlich tauchen alle Traveller auf und Markos geht auf die andere Seite genau wie Damon und Elena. Elena trifft auf Alaric der sie anweist zu gehen, er würde Damon suchen. Als er ihn findet sehen sie Liz eingeklemmt rumliegen und retten ihr das Leben. Derweil kommt Luke zurück ins Leben, danach Enzo, dann Tyler der entdeckt dass er kein Hybrid ist. Dann kommt Elena und als sie nicht vor Damon gehen will, wird sie von Bonnie gepackt und als Bonnie schwächelt und stolpert fängt Stefan sie auf so kommen ungewollt beide zurück. Als Bonnie Lexi packen will kommt Markos und will auch zurück wird aber von Lexi gestoppt. Danach wird er vom Nichts verschlungen und Lexi findet Frieden. Dann kommen Alaric der hindurch geht und Damon, der aber zurück bleiben muss, weil Liv wegen Luke gezwungen war aufzuhören. Er und Elena müssen sich verabschieden. Auch Bonnie erzählt Jeremy die Wahrheit und er ist am Boden zerstört und macht sich auf den Weg. Er kommt gerade noch um mit den anderen zu sehen wie Bonnie mit dem nicht sichtbaren Damon für immer verschwindet. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood/Julian Nebendarsteller * Marguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth Forbes * Raffi Barsoumian als Markos * Penelope Mitchell als Liv Parker * Chris Brochu als Luke Parker * Jasmine Guy als Sheila Bennett Gastdarsteller *Arielle Kebbel als Lexi *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman Trailer full|center|335 px Trivia *Lexi und Bonnies Großmutter finden "Frieden". *Markos tötet Tyler, der dann von seinem "Vampirismus" geheilt wird. **Später wird er durch einen Zauber von Liv zurück geholt, dass macht ihn zu einem Menschen mit dem Werwolfgen. *Alaric und Enzo werden wiederbelebt. **Es wurde bestätigt, dass die beiden in Staffel 6 zu Hauptcharakteren werden. * Stefan, Tyler, Luke, Enzo, Alaric und Elena werden alle in dieser Folge von Liv, mit Bonnies Hilfe wiederbelebt. *Diese Episode hat 3 permanente Tode, welche Damon, Bonnie und Markos betreffen. *Elena und Damon sterben, während der Explosion im Mystic Grill. Luke stirbt, als Caroline sein Genick bricht, damit Liv ihnen hilft. * Es wird einen Zeitsprung geben zwischen dieser und der ersten Episode der 6. Staffel, dieser wird um die 4 Monate nach dem Finale der 5. Staffel sein. Behind The Scenes thumb|center|293 px Zitate Stefan zu Caroline: And Damon... He finally had everything he wanted. He was happy... He should be here. Damon verabschiedet sich von Elena: Elena: You lied to me! Damon: Even if I want to apologize... You couldn't hear me. So I won't. Elena: Please don't leave me! Damon: I don't have a choice, baby. You are by far the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my 173 years on this earth. The fact that I get to die knowing that I was loved not just by anyone but by you, Elena Gilbert, is the epitome of a fulfilled life. It’s never gonna get any better than this. I peaked. I love you, Elena. Elena: Please... Please come back to me! Damon: Goodbye. Galerie Tvd5x22.jpg Tvd5x22_2.jpg Tvd5x22 3.jpg Tvd5x22_4.jpg Tvd5x22_5.jpg Tvd5x22_6.jpg Tvd5x22_7.jpg Tvd5x22_8.jpg Tvd5x22_9..jpg Tvd5x22_10.jpg Tvd5x22_11.jpg Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden